The present invention relates to a suturing instrument and, more particularly, to a suturing instrument for impeding the flow of blood around a suturing site during a radical prostatectomy or while anastomosing two tubular structures.
The suturing instrument of this invention represents an improvement over the suture guiding device disclosed in applicant's co-pending patent application Ser. No. 07/992,494 now U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,374. The latter instrument has a shaft with a suture guide at the distal end thereof for guiding a suture needle during a radical prostatectomy procedure or while anastomosing two tubular structures. While this instrument has proven to be satisfactory, a continuing problem with these procedures is the hemorrhaging of the severed dorsal vein complex and bleeding of the urethral stump during the suturing procedures.
Prior suture guiding devices and the guide disclosed in the co-pending application do not assist in the stoppage of bleeding during such suturing procedures.